Leaplets
by Drassil
Summary: Sam completes a series of leaps in a hundred words each. Even if this website's word counting disagrees!
1. The Proposal

The bright haze receded; Sam's senses grew sharper. He felt constrained by clothing. There were people at tables, and they were staring. This was a restaurant, but everyone was silent. Why? Sam turned from the onlookers, peered down at his tight black dress, then saw the hand in his. Sam's gaze slipped to the other hand – the one which, quivering, held out the ring. He looked at the face: clean shaven, earnest, blue eyes glistening in the candlelight. From his own journeys, and his intuitions, Sam knew: this man loved her, and he would make it work.

"Yes."

Sam leaped.


	2. The Sister

"How can I thank you? If it wasn't for you, he might never..."

"If you want to thank me, call your parents. Tell them you..."

"The things I said! The way I left. They warned me about Chuck, but I didn't listen. I can't ever go back."

"Yes you can. They're your family. They love you."

---

"I called them. Couldn't tell them everything. I'm getting a bus tomorrow."

"You're going home."

"I wish... Sam was with me."

The nurse touched the girl's hand. "He's always with you."

Sam leaped. 'Imagine' came on the radio, and Katie burst into tears.


	3. Leapfrog

An impatient voice cut through Sam's disorientation, and somehow he knew it was aimed at him.

"This is your last chance, Adams! Answer correctly or you're in detention, today!"

"But Sir, we need Adams to play in the match. If..."

"Quiet! Unless Adams demonstrates he's been paying attention, he will be punished! An answer, now!"

Sam looked about, finding no clue as to the subject, let alone the question.

"Oh boy."

Silence.

"Correct. Un garçon - a boy. There's hope for you yet. Might we even see you writing plays in French one day, like..."

"Samuel Beckett, Sir?"

Sam leaped.


	4. Reprogramming

"Doctor Gooshman, I'm quite serious. Unless you address your... oral hygiene problem, I'll have no choice as Chief Medical Officer but to dismiss you from Project Star Bright."

Gooshie was stunned.

"Sorry to be blunt. However, I've received repeated complaints, and judge them to be justified. This requires action."

Gooshie dared not open his mouth.

"I advise a complete overhaul of dental routine and diet. Return tomorrow – I'll provide details of specialists."

Gooshie nodded, shuffling out. Had he been looking up, he would have seen the medic smirking, and turning, but would not have seen the grinning hologram.

Sam leaped.


	5. Cook Before You Leap

"I need help here!"

Sam looked round. He was in a kitchen. A frantic stare matched the frantic voice.

"You know how important this dinner is. If I get this right, then maybe, just maybe, your parents will think about accepting me!" She sighed. "I'm sorry, Graham. I'm just stressed. Please, tell me how this tastes?"

Sam took the spoon and tasted. Not bad. He wondered for a moment how much diplomacy to apply. "It tastes... fine, but... I think it needs more salt."

"More salt. Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Nothing happened.

"And perhaps some more tarragon too."

Sam leaped.


	6. Of The Essence

Wilbur unwrapped his present.

"Thanks, Uncle! Is it the one about the Martians?"

"No, but it's the same author."

Wilbur looked disappointed.

"It's about a man who follows his dream, and has some amazing adventures."

"Why?"

"Because he wanted to, and because everyone told him it was impossible."

"But he did it anyway?"

"Yes. He believed he could... but he couldn't make it alone. If you ever meet anyone like him, you should believe in them too and help them all you can."

"OK, Uncle."

Wilbur Weitzman examined the cover of The Time Machine by H. G. Wells. Sam leaped.


	7. The Question

A light shone onto Sam through the darkness. People were staring.

"OK, George. Get this right and you're off to Barbados. Get it wrong and you go home with nothing."

"Oh boy."

"Your ten seconds start when I finish the question. Remember, I need a two word answer."

Sam began to sweat.

"Gruyère is a type of what food?" Loud ticking commenced.

Gruyère, wasn't that a place? He was (seven) too nervous to think. He must have known it once (three), but not now (two), he was (one) too...

"Swiss cheese!"

The lights came up. The audience cheered. Sam leaped.


	8. The Knowledge

"Sam, watch out for that kid!!" 

"I saw him, Al!" hissed Sam. "It's hard enough remembering to drive on the left, without-"

"Pardon?" said the passenger. His heavily pregnant wife looked anxious.

"Nothing. Just planning our route."

With Ziggy's instructions, Al guided Sam through the London streets. The taxi reached the hospital without incident. Sam drove round to the maternity ward car park.

"Good luck! Have you thought about names?"

"Gotta be Sam, it's always Sam," whispered Al.

"If it's a boy, we'll follow family tradition," replied the husband. "He'll be Edward. Edward St. John the sixth."

Sam leaped.


	9. Playing Our Song

"Oh boy. I need clothes."

Sam leaves the afternoon-sunlit bathroom and finds his way to the apartment's bedroom. The bed is occupied.

"How long does it take to 'wash your face'? Everything takes too long with you. Well, not everything. That's why I'm not staying."

She doesn't move. Is this a game? Sam thinks he knows which one. He drops to his knees.

"I'm begging you - please - to come home... Cecilia."

She smiles. "Sure. I always did prefer S&G to S&M."

Sam falls on the floor and he's leaping.


	10. Breathing Space

The station was packed.

"Oh boy."

Sam slid through the throng, searching for somewhere he could await Al. Nearly every step brought a jostle, a bump, a collision with a fellow traveller.

"Ow!"

Sam hadn't seen the girl, now looking forlornly at her trodden toes and the chocolate bar she'd dropped. Sam apologised to her and her mother, hesitated, then continued into the crowd.

As the mother retrieved the unopened bar, she examined the wrapper. "You said you checked the ingredients. This contains peanuts! Do I have to remind you what a single bite would do to you?"

Sam leaped.


End file.
